Dustland Fairytale
by Bob1097
Summary: A Dustland fairytale beginning or just another white trash county kiss… Allison Beaumont came to Tulsa for a summer visit, but she is about to turn the Outsider's world upside down. She will condemn one man and save another, while brightening the lives of all she touched.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw the video to Dustland Fairytale by The Killers a few days ago and haven't been able to get the song out of my head. This story sorta formed along the line. I think it has real potential.**

**Disclamer: All characters except my two OCs belong to S.E. Hinton, and the story line belongs to The Killers.**

* * *

><p><em>A Dustland fairytale beginning or just another white trash county kiss…<em>

She was a princess, well as good as. She was one of those southern bells that were born a hundred years too late. She had etiquette, and poise. She was a lady in ever since of the word. Tall and lean with long brown curls and red lips, and the kind of face that only belonged to angels. She was sweet and polite and well loved by everyone. It was impossible not to be wrapped up and carried away in her charm. If she was to be described in one word it would be enchanting. She was drastically out of place in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but like a real majestic vision in a pale green sundress, she lifted up her chin and took it with a charming smile. She was there either by accident, or grand design. She came to spend the summer with her uncle, but she managed to condemn one man and save another, while brightening the lives of all she touched.

That was the reputation attached to Allison Beaumont, and she had lived up to it every day of her life. Someone else might say it was exhausting, but she took quiet revelry in knowing she was the center of attention. Though she didn't know anyone her own age, or of her own sophistication, she got by feeding off the attention the older couples would give her when they came to visit her uncle. She had only been socially deprived for a week when she was rescued in the most unsuspecting way. A young lady came by to bring her uncle a cake, so she said. But she was there to view Allison who had become a ramped topic amongst the older woman in the small town.

"You must be Allison," The young girl said in a hyper voice. "I'm Evie, I brought Rog a cake."

Now, 'Rog' was Allison's uncle, her mother's brother; and even though Evie wasn't the kind of girl Allison would normally make friends with, she was falling prey to the ailment all young girls are prone to: boredom.

"That is lovely. Won't you come in? It is an awfully hot day; maybe you would like a glass of lemonade?" Allison offered, trying to resist the urge to grab Evie by the hand and drag her inside just to have female company for a little while.

Evie accepted. Allison could tell she was trying a little too hard for properness, and was missing it. She didn't care though; anyone who knew about lipstick would suffice. After ten minutes Allison was enthralled with Evie's story about her date the previous night.

"Your boyfriend sounds like a real hunk, if you don't mind my saying so, Evie." Allison said at Evie's dreamy conclusion.

Evie smiled brightly and couldn't hide her pride from the compliment. "Well he's no Soda Curtis, but he's pretty alright." She said happily and then her face betrayed the accordance of an idea. "You should meet my friends Allison, Soda's girl, Sandy, is a real riot. And how old are you?"

That was a very improper question for a stranger, but Allison wasn't about to pass up some excitement for something so tedious.

"Eighteen." She answered meekly. "How old are you, might I ask?"

"Seventeen." Evie answered off handedly, but immediately got her inquiry back on track. "You know, Soda has an older brother, Darry. I think you two would hit it off real good. Why don't you come hang out with us tonight?"

Allison took an excruciating moment to fake contemplation, but it was hard not to shout for joy and agree right away. A boy huh? That was even more fun than she had anticipated.

"I would like that. I will ask Uncle Rodger when he gets home; I'm sure he won't mind." Allison said smiling.

In reality it didn't matter what the old man said, Allison was getting out of the house and going to have some fun, with a boy!

Evie smiled in that way excited girls can't help, "That's great. Meet us at the DX at six, that's when Steve and Soda get off. We are going to a party or something. Darry will be there to pick us up so Soda can have the truck. He probably won't go with us, he never does, but you can meet him."

Allison thought anyone would be crazy to pass up the opportunity to go out, but maybe she was just suffering from cabin fever. Evie stood up to leave and Allison showed her to the door. Allison was trying to hold on to any fleeting strings of etiquette she may still have left, just as Evie threw her arms around Allison's neck and squeezed her tight before she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved that as much as I did. This will probably end up being kind of a short fic, it was either that or make a really long one shot, so maybe like 4 or 5 more chapters. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>Saw Cinderella in a party dress but she was looking for a nightgown.<em>

_I saw the devil wrapping up his hands_

_He's getting ready for the showdown_

Allison's uncle didn't object to her going out with her new friend, as it turned out, he knew Evie well. She had brought him many cakes and she said they were, "simply delicious, if misshapen." Allison had left out the Darry Curtis bit, she figured it was best not to push her luck too much.

At five thirty Allison got dressed and left for the DX station. She knew where it was in a roundabout way, they had driven past it on the way from the bus station to her uncle's house. It was just well enough in sight for her to make out a group of young people standing out front when she heard Evie's excited voice. "There she is, that's the new girl, Allison." She made out from the distance.

It was easy to figure out who they all were without being introduced. Evie was holding a hand that must belong to the 'hunk', Steve. And the handsome boy standing next to Steve must be his friend, what was his name again? Soda, that was it. Evie had said he was good looking, and he really was. That meant the young pretty girl holding his hand must be Sandy, the 'riot' according to Evie.

Evie introduced her and her assumptions had been right, Darry wasn't there yet, but she hoped he looked like Soda. The young people were nice, and very interested in Allison, but people always were.

"So Allison, where ya from?" It was Soda who asked, his voice matched his pleasant face, though his bad grammar did not.

She smiled before answering, partly out of manners and also because she was amused. "Atlanta. I am here to visit my uncle." She answered.

"I know your uncle, he's a sweetheart. I use to clean for him." Sandy said.

So this is what it was like to hang out with a maid. Allison grudgingly thought before she could stop herself. She really hadn't meant to think it. Sandy was nice, they all were and she was thankful for the company no matter what their social status was.

"Oh, there's Superman." Soda said pointing to a red truck coming down the road.

The red truck pulled unceremoniously into the parking lot and stopped in front of them. Allison was anxious to see the man behind the wheel, and to pass judgment on him. He was big and muscular. He must be at least six feet when he was standing. He had thick arms that bulged under his dirty shirt. His hair was shorter than the other boys, like he actually took pride in himself. His eyes where icy grey and looked as if they could burn a hole right through you.

She was still staring at him when he put the truck into park and looked over at the teenagers waiting for him. He immediately locked his gaze on Allison. She was appraising him in her mind. Big and dirty he might be, but he looked like just the kind of guy who would be long headed and fun to tease.

"Who are you?" He said sounding like a rude hick.

Allison would have acted taken aback, but she had seen enough of the world that she really wasn't. At least he was honest and didn't put on airs.

Allison smiled in that way she knew she could that nobody could resist and met his rudeness head on. "I'm Allison. Who are you?" She retuned quickly and boldly.

"Darry." He said bluntly but still gazing at her. "Are you going with the rest of these delinquents?" He asked sharply, meaning his brother and the rest of the teenagers.

"Yes. Are you?" She asked still smiling. She knew the best way to get under someone's skin and stand up to them was to turn everything they said back at them. It was working.

Darry looked at her in a way that said now he was apprising her. "You better get in then." He said.

Allison walked around the front of the truck, the boys were already climbing in the back and Evie had made sure she and Sandy waited, so that Allison could sit close to Darry. She climbed in and was forced to sit so close to him his dirty shirt was against her white dress. She could smell sweat and dirt mixed with something, was it Old Spice? Whatever it was, the mixture was pleasant. She discreetly took in a deep breath through her nose and looked at him again. This close she could see that he didn't look like his handsome brother, but he was attractive none the less for it. He felt her staring at him and returned the gaze. Those eyes, they were burning through to her brain, she was sure he couldn't read her thoughts, but it felt like it. It would have made her blush if she had been the kind of girl to be ashamed of them.

She hadn't been aware of the silence until Evie shattered it.

"Will you come with us Darry? It's the weekend." Evie said in a way that Allison knew had taken all of her courage.

Why was everyone so seemingly intimidated by him? Did he have a tendency to go around biting people's heads off? All the better for Allison if he did.

"Weekend or not, I gotta work tomorrow." Darry said in a deep voice that had underlines of agitation.

Allison wasn't going to miss her chance; she turned the charm up to twelve. "Come on Darry, go with us. I don't know anyone here and I'm sure you can show me a good time." She said, her expression was left for interpretation.

Evie and Sandy looked at each other and poorly hid a giggle. Darry was an adventure Allison didn't want to miss.

He looked her hard in the eyes and sighed. "Fine," He said. "After I shower."

Allison smiled triumphantly. She knew she could win. He was ready quickly. She sat on the couch looking around at the messy house while everyone else made themselves completely at home, adding to the mess.

She rode close to Darry on the way to the party. The smell of dirt and sweat was gone, but he still smelled good. The party wasn't what Allison was used to. Usually her 'friends', for lack of a better word, threw parties in big expensive houses that they left completely trashed and usually there were hundreds of teenagers that hardly knew each other if at all. This house was small and definitely not expensive and there were only about thirty people and everyone seemed to know each other. Everyone seemed content and happy, whereas the parties she was use to were thrown because the drinkers were angry and looking for a way to drowned it.

Evie and Sandy ran off with their boyfriends, whether because they wanted to give Allison alone time with Darry, or because they themselves didn't want to be around him, she wasn't sure.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew it was here." Darry mumbled as they walked in and he looked distastefully at the house.

"What?" Allison asked a bit confused, she didn't think he would be the kind to be too good for someone's house.

"Nothin'." He said offhandedly. "Do you wanna' beer?" Darry asked loudly leaning closer to Allison's ear so she could hear.

She answered with a smile and a nod. Darry hadn't been gone more than ten seconds when another man was standing in his place. This man was different. He had a scar on his face and oily brown hair that looked in need of a comb; his eyes were blue and he was even taller than Darry. He was intimidating. Allison knew right away he wasn't a man to play with. He was a real man, so real that he scared her in fact, but snagged her attention just the same as a lordly lion would. She wanted to touch him and run from him at the same time. She compromised by standing still and meeting his gaze. It was the first time she had ever thought someone was looking through her arrogant façade, right at the spoiled, selfish girl she was inside. It made her feel naked and she quickly lowered her gaze.

"I saw you come in with Curtis." The scarred man said loudly in a deep voice. "I aint seen you around before. I'm Tim, what's your name?" He said and surprisingly he stuck out his big rough hand to her.

Allison hesitated for the tiniest moment before she could regain composer, "Allison." She answered over the roar of people, and she put her tiny pale hand into his large tan one.

"Allison, that's nice. How do you like my party?" He asked boldly surveying the room and not letting go of her hand.

"Your party? What's the celebration?" She asked.

"Me. I just got out of lock up, had to throw my on welcome home party." He said and smiled.

She didn't expect he could smile, not without his face ripping apart along the scar that went from temple to chin. Darry came back at that time and offered a glass of cold beer to Allison before turning his attention to Tim.

"I didn't expect to see you here Tim." Darry said conversationally.

Tim glared at him, "It's my house aint it?" He bit out, not exactly rudely, but it made Darry change track.

"Have you met Allison?"

Tim turned his attention back to Allison, he was still holding her hand, be bent down and kissed it then said, "Yes, she's a real doll Darry," Tim punctuated by letting go Allison's hand and slapping Darry good naturedly on the shoulder. "Watch out." He said then walked off with a challenging little grin on his lips.

Darry gazed after him with a snarl and Allison with nervous awe and wonder.

Allison was barely able to make it through the rest of the party playing it cool. She was quiet and not as witty as she could be when it came to conversation with Darry. He dropped her off at eleven, an hour past curfew, with plans to take her to a movie soon. She hoped no one noticed, but the other man still held her thoughts. He wasn't one to metal with; it would be like playing with fire. But the thing no one ever suspected about quiet, polite, meek little Allison, was she liked playing with fire, even getting burned by it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I am just so excited about this fic. :) I am so excited; please tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am experiencing writers block on this one guys, so please bear with me.**

* * *

><p><em>Change came in disguise of revelation, set his soul on fire…<em>

Allison was standing over the sink looking at plates in murky water. She had never washed dishes before, but she had seen it done enough she thought she had the general idea. She picked up the dish cloth and stuck her hands into the warm brown water. She involuntarily made a face of disgust. Always before Jenna, the lady who cooked and cleaned for her family had taken care of the dishes. Allison was scrubbing a desert plate, she never thought cheese cake could disgust her, but the crust crumbs felt like dirt under her neat nails. It made her want to gag. Her uncle Rodger was sitting in the living room with a book, he did that a lot. Allison didn't mind though, it gave her a lot of free time. She didn't like being asked to do the dishes though. Thank God the phone rang just then. Allison practically ran to the receiver and hesitated for just a moment over her wet hands. She wiped them hurriedly on her skirt before answering.

"Hello?" She said into the gadget.

It was a moment before she heard an answer.

"Hi. Are you free Saturday night?" A deep and bored voice asked.

At first she didn't know who the question had come from.

"Darry?" She asked.

"Yea. I was thinking we could go to the drive-in. How's Saturday?" He asked.

He sounded a little impatient and bared. He was strong and handsome in his own kind of way, and his ice gray eyes held her interest, so, she thought, that made up for his tone.

"Yes Darry. Saturday is fine. A movie sounds like fun." She replied.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at six." His deep voice said.

She stifled a giggle at his mono tone.

"That's great Darry, I'll be ready."

And she was. Saturday evening Darry pulled in to the driveway two minutes early in his best white shirt, and what looked to be ironed jeans. Uncle Rodger greeted him, as it turned out he knew Darry too, and liked him well. Uncle Rodger said Darry was a hardworking man with a good head on his shoulder. He reminisced with Darry about the old days when he and Darry's father had worked together, and the unfortunate accident that took their lives. In this conversation Darry's face took on an odd look. The expression fascinated Allison. She thought Darry looked like a Greek God enduring a painful fate. But the look suited him so well she couldn't image seeing any other on his face. His voice had changed too, it had gotten deeper and more hollow. She thought that Darry belonged in a museum just the way he was then. She remembered how he had looked and smelt the first time she had met him. He wore his current expression and the smell of sweat naturally she thought.

Allison was glad to be the center of attention once again. Apparently it was an odd thing to see Darry at the movies, people kept coming up to him and acting as if they hadn't saw him in ages. The movie was the kind Allison liked, a romance. She was interested in it but kept looking over to see Darry in the driver's seat looking away from the screen and staring off into space. (A/N: "and they bore Darry to death.") Even with his pained expression absent and smelling like clean soap, he looked handsome and she felt privileged to be the girl sitting in his truck. He was innocently holding her hand, and other girls kept giving her jealous looks.

"What's the matter Darry? Don't you like the film?" She asked innocently looking at him

His attention snapped back to her. It made her think he had forgotten she was there all together.

"Huh? Oh, yea. It's really great. Neat songs." He said looking back to the movie.

Allison knew he hadn't been paying attention; there had been no songs in the movie, only some corny music in the really dramatic scenes. She slid a little closer to him and slowly laid her hand innocently on his thigh. He looked down at it then back up to her with a wordless expression of vague hesitation. She had saw boys look at her like that before, and it always made her feel triumphant. She smiled one of her award winning smiles at him. She knew the things to do to make young men's heart skip a beat while still remaining a lady outwardly.

She laid her lips on his softly in what was meant to be a small, casual kiss; but Darry's lips took hold of her and she didn't back away. The kiss lengthened and intensified in motion until there wasn't space between them. Darry was quite a good kisser to her surprise and pleasure. She closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. The kiss reminded her of the way he looked, like he was unworldly and scared, like something that had been chiseled from stone. Before she regained her composer, horns began to honk and people made loud inappropriate cheers.

Allison quickly found herself and pulled away with an unladylike gasp to catch her breath. She looked at Darry nonplussed expression. She hadn't quiet expected her heart to beat so fast, or to want to kiss him again immediately. His expression echoed hers, and she wondered if he was thinking the same things she was. Had there been a burning in his chest too? She smiled in the bliss that followed the zealous kiss. Darry smiled at the sight of her smiling. He slipped his arm around her and looked at the movie playing in front of them. Allison nuzzled down with her head on his chest, and did the same.

There wasn't much conversation after that, but Darry wasn't much of a talker. He dropped her off after the movie and asked if he could take her out again sometime. Allison agreed happily, not knowing she had just stuck the match that would lead to a raging firestorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading; I hope you are enjoying this fic. Like I said I am having trouble with this, so if you want to shoot me any ideas, I'd appreciate it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I heard the country song Cop Car and I was like, 'hey, that gives me an idea' lol so this is what I came up with.**

* * *

><p><em>He looked just like you'd want him to, some kind of slick chrome American Prince. A blue jean serenade and moon river, what you do to me…<em>

When Allison's uncle asked her about her date she skated around the details, only telling him that it went well. She left out the part about Darry asking if he could take her out again. It was going to be fun, having a beau. She would be leaving in two months and she wouldn't see him again, so no harm would be done. It was fun to "let down her hair" so to speak. Here no one knew her and her new friends didn't expect her to be the debutant she was at home.

Evie came by a few days later. Allison was glad to see her, and divulge all the details of her date with Darry.

They were sitting on the front porch swing with a glass of lemonade looking out into the field when Evie said, "Ya know you really made an impression on a certain Tim Shepard."

Evie had said in off handedly way, but Allison knew she did it to intrigue her. It had worked. She had secretly given the matter of Tim Shepard a lot of thought. He was an intriguing subject. She was curious about the mystery of those blue eyes and scared by what they might hide.

"Who?" Allison asked faking perplexity.

Evie's mouth went round. "Tim Shepard." She repeated. "You know perfectly well who. The big guy at the party, I saw him talking to you." Evie said with a giggle.

"Oh yes, the big guy, with the scar. How on earth would I make an impression on a man like that?" She asked and couldn't stop her own shameful smile.

Evie stopped looking so merry, she looked concerned. "Allison, you know Darry likes you right?" Evie asked seriously.

Allison's smile changed to an innocent one. "Yes, he is going to take me out again sometime."

"Well, you don't know this but Darry and Tim have history. I don't know what exactly, but they have, well they have a past. You better not play them."

Allison smiled reassuringly and patted Evie's hand. "Don't worry Evie. I'm sure Tim didn't notice me more than just being the new girl, and I have made no promises to Darry. It is all in good fun."

That conversation had happened three days ago and neither man had made another appearance in Allison's boring and seemingly timid life. She had concluded that neither man was going to be of any consequence. Even though merely thinking about Darry's kiss gave her chills. She was wrong.

A car sped into the drive and there was a crunching of rocks when the driver came to an abrupt halt. Allison went to the window to look out, she didn't recognize the car, but the man who stepped out of it had starred in her dreams. Tim Shepard stopped to light a cigarette and began to swagger up the front steps. Allison froze; she thought childishly about not answering the door at all, maybe if she hid he would just go away. She couldn't move, she didn't want him to go away. There was thunderous knock at the door and her legs automatically took her to answer it.

"Curtis around?" Tim said with a sly smirk.

That cocky remark was his greeting? She found her mouth to dry to speak and her cool was too far gone to reclaim. She could feel her checks turning red. She wondered what he looked like naked.

"Well, I guess if he was he would already have kicked my ass, huh?" He said smiling down at her.

There was something in that smile. Allison still couldn't call words to her command and stood silent.

"Well I guess since you're not gonna talk to me I can do all the talkin'. Alright so you want to go for a ride or not? Me and Steve just gave her a tune up, she purrin' like a kitten and rearin' to go."

No reply.

Tim reached for her hand and she let him take it. He was still smiling, but mischievously. He led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She slid in and a second later he was beside her slinging gravel as he accelerated.

He didn't speak, but Allison watched him attentively. She couldn't help it, and the joy of freedom was painted on his face and his reckless smile was so alluring. It was like he was saying, "Hey, we are free. We are young. I'm not scared, are you? Let's beat the whole world at its own game." At this she smiled the same as him. She was ready to take on the world. She wasn't afraid of anything and she wanted him to drive that car to the end of the world and over the edge to explore infinity.

She laughed. For no reason, an uncontainable joyous gay laugh.

She didn't go home that night. She and Tim did drive, going nowhere fast, or so it seemed. They ended up at a lake. There were huge shelves of rock jutting up from the sand, and waves crashed ten feet up the beach. After they stopped Tim jumped onto the hood of his car and stretched his arms out and turned his face up to the starry sky and let out a cry of exhilaration.

Allison giggled, and he looked at her with fiery eyes. Those fiery eyes were the reason she didn't return home. She had become lost in them. They sat on the beach, hands interlocked eyes gazing in deep fascination fueled conversation. She wanted to ask what was between him and Darry, but she refrained. Tim told her about things he had done, some made her blood cold and some sent her adventurous spirit reeling. He told her about fights he had won and lost and stores he had robbed. He told her the story of how he and one of the rival gang members had a feud that built up over a year and a half, when they finally fought, the wager was the other guy's car against Tim agreeing to leave town. Tim won. That was how he came to own the black Cadillac, and why he took such pride in it. He also told her about the homeless tramp he had once gotten into a brawl with that left him with the terrifying scar on his face. The old man was hassling him outside of a bar, talking dirty about his mom. According to Tim, he and his mom didn't get along that great but that didn't give a stranger the right to talk badly about her, so Tim upper cut him. The man retaliated with a broken bottle.

The stories Allison told were much different. She told how she met the Governor the summer before, and how her dad took the family on vacation to Mexico. She told how she had a scholarship, and she was going to Sarah Lawrence College in the fall.

"What are you going to do now that you are out of jail?" Allison asked.

Tim sighed deeply as he gazed out to the star speckled lake.

"Well I guess I'll just keep on keepin' on. Sky's the limit right?"

Allison couldn't help but feel admiration for him. Compared to her he had no prospects, yet 'the sky was the limit'. She had the whole world opened up to her but she only saw a narrow tunnel with no light. She wanted to be as wild and free as he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the circulating blue lights.

Tim was evidently a quick thinker. Before the cop had a view of their spot, Tim was on his feet with her hand in his, and they were running behind one of the boulders. She flattened her self against the stone and he stood in front of her.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I'm on parole." He whispered breathily in her ear.

"Why not? Where are we anyway?" She asked realizing for the first time she had no idea.

"Texas. I'm not supposed to leave the state. Shh." He said biting down his own laughter.

This whole crazy situation struck Allison as funny. She had forgotten Tim was a con. She had never done anything as rebellious as this. It was thrilling. She laughed unthinkingly. Tim quickly cupped his palm over her mouth and applied just enough pressure to startle her. The laughter was gone immediately and replaced by a remarkable stillness.

"Shh." He breathed leaning down to her ear.

She gazed up at him and he was looking at her with a soft but powerful blue eyed gaze. He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips in a tender kiss.

Allison's knees became weak and neither of them noticed the cop walking feet from where they were concealed, shining his light and yelling. The cop gave up.

Tim's kiss was not at all like Darry's, he tasted like cigarettes. Her lips had no need to react; he was kissing her in a way she didn't even know was possible. It was like he was taking over her mind and all her senses with his mouth. She wanted the euphoric feeling to last forever. She wanted Tim to wrap her up in his arms and pull her close to his body. That was just what he did. She could feel the contrast between them. He was tall, and his large body was like stone, he held her in a vice like grip that would have been painful if it wasn't so wonderful. She relaxed against him, and the next thing she knew they were laying on the sand fighting and aching for closeness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
